


【LAL/古风AU】心经·小团圆

by suliwu



Series: LAL [6]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Monks
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 和尚x屠夫。be。
Relationships: Fang Bo/Xu Xin, Ma Long/Zhang Jike
Series: LAL [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218191





	【LAL/古风AU】心经·小团圆

“观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄......“  
千山层叠万灯明灭，木鱼声声急如捣衣暮砧。老和尚瞥一眼身旁的小和尚，脸儿白白嫩嫩的坐在那蒲团上，敲个小榆木疙瘩，嘴里念着阿弥陀佛，再闭目敲自己手里的大榆木疙瘩。念着念着，突然敲下小和尚圆圆亮亮的头，像在敲另外一颗榆木疙瘩一样，“你心不静。”  
小和尚撅嘴儿不服气，“师父，你说，我哪里心不静了？“  
老和尚活脱脱一个老顽童模样，学着小和尚模样撅嘴瞪眼，嘴上花白的胡子一撇。“我说你心不静，就是不静，你这孩子，要什么理由？”竟是师父不似师父，父亲不似父亲的样子。小和尚揉着脑袋上被敲出来的包，眼睛里含着泪做的包，泫然欲泣。老和尚老僧入定，拈花，呸，拈槌一笑。

山上岁月短，山上千年过，山上的桃花都比其他的地方开的晚。这烟火气儿，也是要飘摇多少年岁才能有心飘摇到这小寺庙里来。小寺庙里的老和尚，年轻时候眉目俊的很，野得很，但是谁也不知道他从哪儿来。“哎，你知道么！”山下倒有长舌的妇人暗地里絮絮叨叨，“那和尚，听说，以前是贼人呢！”  
“啧啧啧......看那好模样，估计是个偷香的贼，采了谁家的花吧！“  
”就你这浪蹄子想的多！怕不是想去红莲寺尝尝滋味！”  
“看我不撕烂你的嘴！”  
这些女施主再放浪的话儿传到和尚耳朵里，和尚也向来是不管的——虽然他也算不得什么正经和尚。他嘴里的经文翻来覆去也只心经那几百个字。寺庙也是有香火的，偶有施主好事问他，“大师，您怎么就念这一部经啊？”当时还年轻的大师捋一捋自己当时还没长出来的胡子，眼一眯，也不搭理别人，单手行个礼，嘴里接着念念有词，观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄。那俗家客看这一幕，反倒觉得自己唐突，连呼不敢不敢。等人走了之后，和尚自己再偷着调皮一笑，算是应了。

野大师就这么念着念着，把发念白了，把牙尖妇人念跑了，把树念老了，把门坎前孩子念来了——有天开门洒扫，门口包裹里面，是一个奶娃娃，白白净净，奶娃娃不哭不闹，小襁褓里还有字条，言明家逢变故，孩子俗姓马单名龙字，望大师收留云云。于是和尚就把这孩子留在身边充个小沙弥——把孩子都念大了，但是佛像还是佛像，不悲不喜，不动声色。  
孩子大了，总要起名。老和尚大笔一挥，一个出家人，那么在意名字作甚！你俗家叫什么，便是什么。所以这小沙弥，人便唤一龙。山上生活说无趣也无趣，说有趣也有趣，这老和尚教了一龙小沙弥读书写字，生火烧饭，几乎是当儿子来养了，但就没教——也教不得小和尚念经诵文，老和尚自己也只会这一部心经。为人父者，总是要有些自尊的，再顽皮的父亲也不例外。教他承认他不行？呵。  
索性不说破，只教这小龙儿诵这几百个字。小一龙从小跟着老和尚同吃同住。春山嫩笋，秋水野菇，口腹之欲也没生出多少。老和尚极少下山，小龙儿便也不知道山下除了好茶以外，还有辣酒；除了美人之外，还有恶兽。说出家人清心寡欲，老和尚算是哪辈子积德了，歪打正着，倒真给这孩子一年一年养成了个清心寡欲的性子。任是何人来添香火，都来赞一句，这孩子，小菩萨似的！  
小龙儿咧嘴一笑，干净的像十五的月亮。

小龙儿诵了千万遍的心经，他的梦想简单的跟每日诵的经一般，希望明天有好饭，师父能容他睡到日头升半。他仰头看枝头的鸟，鸟儿对着阳光；他低头看地上的草，草木背着清风。他似乎能感觉到他们也在和他诵一样的经，心无挂碍；无挂碍故，无有恐怖，远离颠倒梦想，究竟涅槃。  
心无挂碍，无有恐怖。  
老和尚顽童本性改不了，不知道哪根筋抽了，有天突然就拽着小孩儿往山下没命地跑。小龙儿也不怕，只是挂了困惑，“师父，你这是去哪？”  
”贼人来了！贼人来了！“老顽童似的老和尚一路奔过气喘吁吁，为等着看自己徒弟被吓的惊慌失措的脸玩得不亦乐乎。等他玩累了，看着小孩儿依旧跟小菩萨似的脸，心里落了巨大的失望和出乎意料，”你就一点都不怕？“  
“怕什么？”小孩儿歪个头，光头亮亮的，“您跟我闹着玩——您又没打我。”  
“怕…..”老和尚张口结舌反被个小孩儿噎住了，“就比如，师父万一曾经是个亡命徒，此番有仇人寻上门，师父带着你逃命？”  
小龙人歪头，想想，摇摇头。想不出来。“要命......就给他就好啊。“  
老和尚沉默半晌，抚掌大笑，抓起小孩儿的手，又没命奔下去。  
“师父，这又去哪？”  
“去山下！”

歪打正着今日山下正是集市，四处张灯结彩，热闹非凡。老和尚拉着小和尚的手走在灯火里，灯火也映不透小和尚的脸，面目慈祥安定。老和尚难得化了根糖人儿给他，他拿在手里，也不吃。常去上香的施主识得他，往这惹人喜爱的孩子手里塞各种各样的小玩意儿，他也就顺道接了，也不玩。他只是觉得新奇。  
老和尚领着他行行走走。路过镇上屠户家，张屠户把老和尚叫住。”师父，您帮我看看，我想捐个功德。“于是老和尚就带着小和尚踏进了这屠户的家。老和尚很快就忘了小和尚了。小和尚便一个人站着，在一个处处犯着杀戒的地方，不哭也不闹。  
“你是小和尚吗？”  
一龙小和尚抬头，见到一个小娃子揉着惺忪的睡眼在他面前，年纪约莫也和他差不多大的样子。他点点头，合十煞有介事的拜了一下。  
“施主，何事？”此刻，他二人竟是缩小版的两个大人一般。  
这便是屠户家的小孩子了。屠户家小孩子歪着头，眯缝着精致的眼睛，“真奇怪，你一个小娃子，说话净像个老爷子一样。”说着拿走了小和尚手里呆呆地拿着的布老虎，做凶狠状，“看，吓不吓人？“  
小娃娃精致的脸儿作凶狠状一点都不吓人，反而和那布老虎一样可爱。小和尚也不为所动，只是再微微一笑，拈花一笑。小娃娃咋吧咋吧嘴，感觉没意思，转头走了。  
后来小和尚长大了长成了老和尚，时常拍着自己的肚皮想，他这一辈子哪里都争气，唯独这肚子，一点都不争气。要不是他那个时候肚子饿了正好响起来，他大约以后，也不会经历那么多事。当老一龙和尚拍着肚子在阳光底下晒太阳的时候，他收养的小小和尚在旁边蹲着玩蚂蚁，丝毫也不知道自己的师父在想些什么。  
但是那都是后来的事了。小和尚肚子响了，并且响得厉害。小娃娃刚迈出去的脚步又手了回来。“是你的肚子响了！”  
小和尚点点头。  
小娃娃高兴地拍着手，“原你也会饿！”说着不由分说拉着他去了后厨。小和尚这一天被人不是拉着跑，就是抱着跑，晕头转向，看了后厨那一堆猪牛肉下水更是眼花。“施主，”小和尚说，边口中念佛，“阿弥陀佛，出家人慈悲为怀，是不吃肉的。”  
“和尚。”小娃娃五官细致得紧，眉头皱的紧，“和尚不能吃肉，那你们会想吃肉么？”  
“不会啊。”说着嘴里就被塞了一块物事儿。小和尚急忙去吐，小娃娃拍着手笑眯眯地说，“不用吐啦，隔壁豆腐铺子做的好素鸡，豆腐做的！我不爱吃肉，我爹偶尔买这个来吃。”  
小和尚于是闭了眼，细细咀嚼。旁边小娃娃的声音清亮带点沉，“都说他家做的好素鸡呢！说跟真肉差不多的味道，却是豆腐做的！你说，妙不妙！”

然而小和尚的味觉已经全部被那一块豆腐攻占了。那是他从来没曾感受过的味道，比笋厚重，比茶芳香。他曾经听师父说过有道菜，叫做佛跳墙。那是什么味道？竟能勾得佛跳得墙去！  
素鸡！  
一块素鸡，敢教神佛颤动？  
敢。

他张开眼睛，第一眼在满是血腥荤膻的厨房里，看到了那张清秀如月的面庞。“有恩必报。你叫什么名字呀？”  
“我？我爹说贱名好养活，叫我二狗。你呢？”  
“我，我叫一龙。”  
此时再不是一个和尚和一个施主了，似乎什么东西抽离开来，只剩下两个小孩子，一个笑着，一个笑着。  
“我可以常找你来玩吗？”小和尚有点不太好意思，怯生生地问。  
小娃娃点点头。

“观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄......”  
又是千百遍的心经，又是老和尚瞥一眼身旁的小和尚，又是突然敲下小和尚圆圆亮亮的头，像在敲另外一颗榆木疙瘩一样，“你心不静。”  
小和尚这下缄默了，一声不敢出的样子，不一会爬了起来，自己径直往外跑。   
“上哪儿去！“老和尚坐的纹丝不动。  
小和尚想了想，好模好样的软了一张脸，“师父，弟子下山去化缘去。”  
老和尚睁一只眼闭一只眼。门外一枝桃花入了寺庙的门前，突兀得像一幅画儿。只那画里本来只有山和水，一枝花斜插进来，蓦地扭成了俗世的气息。  
“你身上.....什么气啊？“  
“是香火气。”  
小和尚扯扯自己的禅衣，第一次感觉到了自己的特别。小娃娃哈哈笑了，露出一口白牙。他指指天，又指指地，“那你说，你们拜佛，天地能听见吗？”暮色渐沉，星河荡漾起了波澜，天和地恰到好处的泛起了浪潮。小和尚想想，“应该......应该是可以的吧。“  
小娃娃童真无忌，“那你能帮我跟佛说说话吗？他每天一个人，应该很无聊的。“  
“佛怎么会无聊？”  
“无欲无求，那么清净的地方，听着就无聊。”小娃娃理所当然地说。“你看，你们寺庙那么安静，你不无聊？“  
小和尚心里一震，“你倒是真慈悲啊......”望了一眼天色，”哎呀！天不早了，我快回去了。“  
小娃娃笑，“再会呀！”

好的，再会呀。再会直到第二日，第三日，直到小和尚长大啦，老和尚病啦。一龙和尚每天跑上跑下，打扫佛堂，烹调饭食，看着师父半阖着的眼睛，一龙和尚叹了口气。寻过这多少年几番滋味，又叹了口气。  
蓦地窗棂被人敲了好几下，和尚出去开门。一个皮肤黝黑的少年，头发在后面绑成一个发髻，然而依旧有碎发飞在前额，裸着的上半身有山鹰的刺青，笑的时候露出一口白牙。赫然是那长大了的张屠户家的少年，从背后掏出来一袋子补药，一布兜蔬菜，“给你。”袋子上系着红绳，打了个结实好看的结。  
他一举一动之间，肩背上的山鹰似乎是要飞起来一样，和尚半晌，如梦初醒，”哦，那，那要不要进来坐？“他连忙把人往屋里带。  
少年摆摆手，”不必啦。我爹说，你们是供着佛门的，理应敬着。“看和尚面色仍有不豫，少年接着说，“你要是觉得亏欠我，就每日拜佛的时候帮我祝祷几句，也就抵了。”  
“几日不见，你怎么刺了青？”和尚倒没在意他说什么，只是兀自问着。  
“哦，我觉得好看，就纹了，你瞧，我一声都没哭呢！”少年自豪的说着，全然没看到和尚的脸色。  
“那，你能让我摸一摸你身上那只鹰吗？“和尚像是被迷了心窍，他张口说。少年大大方方把胳膊递过去，于是和尚轻轻地伸出手去，轻轻地摸着那一只鹰。好像摸重了，鹰就会离开他飞走一样。  
“夜了，睡吧。”老和尚半夜起夜，看到一龙和尚屋子里的灯彻夜亮着，敲了敲他的门。“哦，师父，我这就睡。张施主送来的药材和蔬菜，我应了他要为他抄经书外加佛前祝祷四十九天的。”一龙手揉揉眼睛，“我是不是扰了您睡眠了？”  
“没有，”老和尚背过身去，“你心思别那么重，知道不？”  
“哦，好。”一龙和尚急忙吹了灯，“师父，我这就睡了。”

饶是再怎么悉心照顾，老和尚也只多撑了一年。那一刻到来的时候是晚上，老和尚心里好像涌起了什么前尘旧事，他看风不是风，月不是月，揉揉眼睛再看，风还是风，月还是月。他知道大限到了，把小和尚叫入禅房。  
养儿防老，这话是没错的，老和尚想，欣慰地。  
一龙心里隐隐约约有一点感觉，但是不敢在老和尚面前说出来。他战战兢兢的过来，老和尚大喝一声，“来罢！”  
和尚方敛整了眉目，跪在了小和尚面前。老和尚端详了一会长大的小和尚，眉目间已经出落的十分齐整。看着看着，老和尚就发现了端倪。  
他也不说破，只是问，“你怕什么？”  
“不敢。”  
“不敢，又是敢什么？”  
和尚张口结舌，老和尚撂下话头，转头去仔仔细细嘱咐，你要如何如何处理我的身后事云云。末了，他指着天边的月，“你看这是什么？”  
“月。”  
老和尚指着地下的土，“你看这是什么？”  
“土。”  
老和尚指指自己，“你看这是什么？”  
“是您自己，师父。”  
老和尚哈哈哈哈狂笑，“阿弥陀佛，是我！是我！”  
马龙不知如何应答，便跟着说，“是您。”  
“不！是我！是我！“老和尚哈哈哈哈哈大笑，溘然长逝。

老师父没了，山下的人来哭过，也就罢了，毕竟还有个小师父。小师父总会变成老师父的。一龙和尚默默诵着心经——他唯一会的那一部经——一边帮老和尚操持后事。给老师父净身的时候，小和尚发现了一个天大的秘密——这师父，却是个无根的。但是好似也没什么，小和尚便把这秘密放在心里。  
小和尚不经常哭，埋老和尚的时候倒是痛痛快快哭嚎了一场。但是第二日，除了为老和尚诵经超度之外，便该做什么做什么，好似往日。只是他无事，便去山下寻张家屠户家的二狗。  
“你黑眼圈似乎又重了几分？”  
和尚笑笑，说句阿弥陀佛。一个人的夜晚其实是可怕的－－他素来怕黑。自从老和尚走之后，便更加惧怕那未知的黑夜。但是这话他不欲多讲，便只是说，近来睡不好。  
“你师父的坟，我也会托人悉心看护，也不让他们去打扰，你就安心吧。”张二狗说。  
“多谢有你了。”  
“这算得了什么，你我这关系，本来就是不一般的。”张二狗认真的说。于一龙和尚，却不亚于一句承诺。他心里突然起了念头，收了目光，又看向了那人，拍拍僧袍上的土，恶作剧一样的往章二狗身上抹－－他知道这人虽说手下刀下都是亡魂，素来爱洁净，日日都要沐浴擦身。果不其然，张二狗一跃而起，“你这秃！”  
小和尚便嘻嘻哈哈的躲。

晚上回去，他难得的成眠了，梦里却尽皆是与那人日日相处的情景。醒来，天还未大亮，他心绪烦乱，起来翻看老师父留下的手札。手札其实只寥寥数语，和话本子似的。说的是一条雄青蛇听了祖祖辈辈传下来的白蛇传的故事，心中向往着老祖宗白蛇小青妖媚动人迷惑众生的形容，梦里不知道千回百转了多少次许仙的模样。一日青蛇提来一筐新鲜瓜果，看山的土地公大喜饕餮－－瓜果上被青蛇施了法术又浸了迷药，不着道才怪。趁着土地睡死过去，青蛇大喜，逃下山，逍遥自在去也！  
那厮下了山，化了个公子四处风流快活－－要说也有不少姑娘中意他，可是他偏偏就不留意，整日混迹江湖武林打打杀杀，他管那个叫快意恩仇。他行走江湖，免不了要和人打打杀杀，结果就一次，他伤了人家手腕，人家砍了他的腰，彼此酒醉三分下手没轻没重，酒醒来了反而有三分愧疚。  
青蛇看着对面的小侠客，眼睛大大的，一股子少年意气和青蛇自己有那么一些相像，心里就有了几分说不出来的滋味。  
“好剑！”大眼睛的快剑手朗声赞道，兄台这一手武艺着实有看头。青蛇内心得意，脸上却不露声色，“承让承让，就此别过。”  
结果江湖说大大，说小也小，但是与其这么说，不如说有心要遇见的，总会遇见。短短一年里，青蛇遇见了那小侠客好几次。一来二去就熟悉了起来。不打不相识，青蛇索性主动拜会。二人兄弟相称，同吃同住，自然看过许多风雨，江湖上也渐渐流传有这二人的声名。盛名之下，一年中秋，二人对酌。聊到平生幸事，侠客说，“也没什么......就是觉得，能和兄台一起做天下第一，已经算是人生幸事了。人生本就数十年.....说着，方博拔出剑来在月下狂舞起来，何幸人生之有涯！万寿无疆，是多么寂寞的事！”  
青蛇笑着看他在月下的影子，想想自己曾经过的长长的岁月，又想到自己即将过的长长的岁月，不禁流下泪来。侠客喝醉了睡着了。青蛇想了一下，留了张字条，上书突遭变故勿念江湖缘见勿念云云。而后青蛇化了原型，远远的看着侠客一个人成了天下第一，娇妻佳婿，功成名就，心里想着，好啊，他得偿所愿，挺好。  
后来的青蛇独自流浪，看过了西湖，也走过了断桥。很多很多年了－－他打听到，江湖里有人在寻和他形貌相似的人。他托做是他自己的后人，到了地方一看，侠客的府邸。  
只不过，侠客垂垂老矣，他还年轻。他坐在侠客床边，对他说，“是我。”  
“我未想到还能见你一面，你还年轻，这，这真好......”  
已经老了的侠客眼睛依然明亮清澈，一会儿，断了气。

故事亦真亦幻，按照老和尚的德行，大半小和尚都不信。一年一年，寺庙里香火依然旺盛。一龙师父是没有时间再时常去寻张屠夫玩了－－但是时不时，二人总会聚在一起，如同小和尚儿时一般。他想，这也很好。冬天到了，小和尚在禅房里煮起了茶，和张屠户一起坐在屋子里赏雪。张德坤随手翻他抄的经书，念叨出来，“不灭不生......是个啥玩意？“  
和尚挠挠头，”我也不知道。“  
炉火的光映着张屠户依然俊朗的面目，小和尚似乎鬼迷了心窍般，想，这双手要是能摸上那脸儿，该多好。所以他真的就那么问出来了，“你说，我以后日日同你一处，好不好？”  
“不好啊，不好。“张屠户学着镇上的老学究摇头晃脑，“我以后要讨老婆的。”  
“那又如何？”  
“你是个和尚啊。”  
我是个和尚！我竟是个和尚！！！！  
小和尚咬紧了牙关，半天逼出一句话，阿弥陀佛，施主，你我二人，最好就此别过吧。  
眼看着张二狗一杯茶举在嘴边，眼看着那人一杯茶没拿住，全泼在了裤子上。

而后许多年，小和尚成了老和尚，都没有再回来过。那是很多很多年了，多到他回来的时候，第一个找上这云游四方的大师的，竟是给山下张屠户超度。  
他应了，心下古井隐隐有些快意的波。按惯例，住家是要招待斋饭的。斋饭简单不简朴，一汤，二菜。那菜，他定睛一看，居然是素鸡。他咬着牙吃下来，站到了棺材旁边，诵起经书。  
“舍利子，是诸法空相，不生不灭，不垢不净，不增不减。是故.....”  
不生不灭！不垢不净！  
宛如晚钟一样訇然扣在一龙老和尚的耳朵旁边，教他浑身止不住的战栗，又在喉咙中发出古怪而又刺耳的咕噜声，好似在笑。他低头看自己的手，那握过经书袈裟和锄头的手，他曾幻想过抚那人面孔的手。他低头审视自己的每一寸肌肤。他抬头，恍然发现四周的人都在瞧他，他们无论男女，似乎都有着那人相似的面目——是了，这本就是他的家族，他的亲友。  
那个曾经肩背上纹了鹰的少年，那个带着他吃素鸡的童子，那个轻描淡写说，“你是和尚”的青年，此刻完成了他来世上这一遭的宿命。他的手下遍是鲜血，他的心肠净如白雪。  
能怪他吗？不能。那该怪谁呢？  
他双手合十，“贫僧方才在心中默祷，竟是失了礼，多有得罪。”  
众人不疑有他，连呼不敢。  
一切尘埃落定，一龙老和尚不知道自己是怎样奔回的山上那座小寺庙。寺庙经久无人，还是知道他归来，山下的善男信女来帮忙打扫干净的。鸡就是鸡，素鸡也是鸡。素鸡的滋味——滋味真好，好到叫他自己觉得自己脏，觉得自己恶心。他挖着自己的喉咙，想吐出刚才吃过的——哦不，是跨越这半生的时光，直吐出到年幼的时候，他吞下的第一口素鸡豆腐来。  
却原来，他早已犯戒。  
也只有他。

他打开师父留给他的那些东西，第千万次。蓦地一惊，什么时候，凭空出现了把刀？刀刃锋利，白花花地映着他的眼睛。他想起师父临终前那个意味深长的眼神，想起师父永远不肯说的过去，想起他给师父洁身时发现的秘密。  
双手再一合十，“诺。谢师父指点迷津。”他晓得要做什么了。

岁岁年年，山寺钟声次第层叠，一如既往从山上传到山下。红叶一片片纷至沓来的脚步，掀起的回响淹没了这个世界。  
而后三百年，孟婆给这个沉疴难返的灵魂递孟婆汤的时候，地藏王菩萨正好从他身边过。  
孟婆问，“下辈子还向佛不向佛？”  
灵魂遥迢看了一眼那地藏王，拔足就要追过去。孟婆一下子逮了回来，喂了他汤。他的脸上，便出现了混沌而又幸福的表情。  
我们会用另一种方式团圆。

-end-


End file.
